


Alabanza

by Shriek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shriek/pseuds/Shriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel keeps saying something around Dean, and Dean wants to know what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alabanza

**Author's Note:**

> You should go listen to Alabanza from the In The Heights broadway soundtrack. The fic was inspired by that song, but you don't have to listen to it to understand the story.

_Alabanza means to raise this thing to God's face and to sing  
Quite literally 'praise to this'_

Dean peels off his shirt in the hot sun and stares at the engine under the hood of his baby. Something is making a noise that it shouldn’t and Dean will find it if it kills him. He reaches down for his beer and finds it empty.

“Damnit.” 

A moment later, Cas is standing in front of him, holding sunscreen and a fresh beer. “I saw you from the window. I thought you would need these.”

“Thanks Cas. You wanna help me put it on?” Dean makes a suggestive wink and Cas gives him a slight smile in return.

“I will help you get your back,” he says, squeezing some of the lotion onto his hand. Dean turns and feels Cas put his hands on his back. The lotion is cool as Cas smoothes it into Dean’s skin and it feels good. When he’s done, Cas stands with his hands pressed against Dean’s back and says something Dean doesn’t catch.

“What?”

Castiel shakes his head. “Nothing.” He chooses to walk back to the house instead of popping right in. Dean smiles. Maybe the angel is finally learning something.

**************************

It’s late and Dean is mostly asleep when he feels Cas press his lips to Dean’s forehead and whisper something.

“Huh?” Dean mumbles, trying half-heartedly to open his eyes.

“Nothing, go back to sleep.”

Dean does just that.

**************************

Dean doesn’t know where he is, he just knows that he hasn’t seen Cas in a week, and now Cas has zapped them off someplace and is currently taking Dean’s pants off.

They had just finished a hunt in Idaho, a small nest of vampires, mostly newbies turned by one old vamp who had lost her family to hunters years before. It had been fairly easy to take them out, and Sam and Dean were just about to celebrate when Cas showed up.

“Cas, where are we?”

Castiel pauses long enough to say, “A hunting cabin in Michigan,” before he yanks off his tie and pulls Dean close.  
Soon they’re on the floor in front of an empty fireplace and Dean is over Cas, rolling his hips into him again and again. Cas is writhing and murmuring Deans name and another word Dean doesn’t understand. It sounds familiar, but Dean can’t focus or stop long enough to ask.

**************************

Dean is swearing and storming around the hotel room, packing his things, while Sam sits on his bed wrapping a deep cut on his arm in gauze.

“Fucking witches! Cas, be useful and pack Sam’s stuff. We gotta get out of town before someone notices the fire.”

Cas complies and begins shoving Sam’s clothes into his bag. Sam will bitch that they aren’t folded or organised, but Dean really doesn’t care. He does not feel like dealing with the cops today. Then he hears a chuckle and Cas says something. He looks up and Cas is watching him.

“You say somethin’?”

“No.”

“What was that, Spanish?”

“It was nothing, Dean.”

“Whatever.”

They make it out of town in time, and Sam doesn’t even complain when Dean blasts ACDC as they fly down the highway.

**************************

Hunts have been slow to come lately, so Sam and Dean agreed that they could afford to take a week at Bobby’s to rest. Cas comes along for the ride, insisting that it’s because he enjoys reading Bobby’s collection of books. Sam looks pointedly at Dean when Cas says this, and Dean smirks. Cas doesn’t bother trying to defend himself.

Their first night there promises to involve too much drinking and plenty of name calling all around, but about an hour in, Dean grabs Cas and drags him out the door. He’s only a little tipsy, so he trusts himself to navigate through the salvage yard and the scraggly trees at the edge of Bobby’s property, up to the top of a grassy hill he and Sammy used to sled down in the winter. He sits down and yanks Cas down with him, tilting his head back to stare at the bright expanse of stars. Cas stares at Dean instead.

“Alabanza,” he says quietly. Dean hears him.

“What’s ‘at mean? You keep saying it.”  
“It is a word of praise. It is to thank God for one of his creations.”

“And you’ve been saying that about me?” Dean is doubtful when he asks this, and Castiel has to hold back a sigh.

“Of course I have, Dean. You are my father’s most beautiful creation. I see the sculpture of Adam, the first, in your body. Your eyes are kind after everything you have seen. They are like your mother’s. You are loyal and strong, in spirit, as well as physically. You love so fiercely, like no other human I have seen, for those you know, and those you don’t. You would save every soul on this planet if you could, Dean. You are a beautiful, righteous man. I praise the Lord for you in every way I know.”

Dean is speechless, so Cas kisses him, and whispers ‘alabanza’ against his lips.


End file.
